stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Indra
Indra is a Goa'uld System Lord. History Indra is the System Lord previously ruled Prakiti. Although far from a nice gentleman, Indra was at least a distant ruler who rarely became involved in the day-to-day management of Prakiti. Instead, he left his most trusted servants Marut. Any other Goa'uld got tired of Indra incestant attacks and formed an alliance against him. Slowly but surely, they beat him back, world by world until his own domains were reduced to only a handful of planets. But never as powerful as others of his station, the losses suffered were still large enough to get him to value the worlds he possesses everything higher. Such a world was Prakiti. When Vritras forces landed on the planet, Indra was torn as the best strategy. Initially, he ordered his Jaffa to fight hard against the invaders. He enlisted the help of many of his human slaves, offering them a chance to improve their position by showing their loyalty to him. Surprisingly, far more people ralied to Indra reason than he had expected. Although the population is not not love Indra, fearing the Vritra even more. Finally revealed by Indra old instinct to be the strongest. Against the wishes of his advisors, Indra decided to withdraw from Prakiti and seek safety in another world, one which had fewer things to attracy envy of his fellow System Lords. He took off his Jaffa with him, or at least thought he was doing it. Needless to say, Indra has not yet returned Prakiti. Currently Indra's whereabouts are unknown. He is not thought to have been defeated by another System Lord, and definitely no System Lord claims his few remaining worlds. His Jaffa say they receive messages from him, which is currently implementing some projects that make it possible for him to defeat his enemies once and for all. What this project is that they can not say for just Indra's most trusted advisor most of which are also invisible have no knowledge of it. Of course, all sorts of rumors can be heard on Prakiti Stargate Armageddon The fight for control of the planet Prakiti unexpectedly ceased when the Goa'uld empire collapsed following the planet taken Dakara, in the hands of rebel Jaffa. With very few still loyal Jaffa, Indra decided to groped to regain the planet Prakiti knowing that the troops of Vrita had meanwhile rebel against their lord killing him on board his mothership. Having besieged the planet for almost a week and having bombed the rebel city, Indra came down on the planet by restoring its power and influence. Currently only Prakiti is back under the control of the Goa'uld Indra, but it is expected that in the near future, other planets a faithful time to the System Lords, will return to actively worship. While controlling only one planet, the fame of Indra as a sovereign Goa'uld him back up to the rank of System Lord when the Goa'uld openly supported the government line implemented by the System Lord Khnum and the choice of the latter to declare war the Tau'ri. Following the System Lords had a meeting at Hassara station with another System Lord of old acquaintance. In order to sign a non-aggression pact for recovery of lost domains, Indra has created an alliance with the Goa'uld Kali and Zeus trying to kill the latter helped by the Kali. The failed attempt to remove Zeus once again forced on the defensive Indra. Following the forces of Zeus ambushed in those led by kali, kali defeating and forcing the same to flee to the court of Indra to find refuge. Because of this defeat and deposition of kali the Goa'uld System Lord rank, the Indra and Zeus domains have grown up with the division of Kali territories. Mithology In the Hindu religion, Indra (Devanagari: इन्द्र) is master of the lightning and the god of the storm, rain and magic. It is the largest deity Deva and, although called universal monarch (title actually more used to Varuna), should not be considered a sovereignty like that of Zeus. The name Indra means "Lord" is the Vedic deity who holds the power of time and is a warrior god. Indra is a lover of women, is nobly angry and is usually drunk before battles. After his drinking often becomes violent and destroys everything; despite what is considered a deity wise and holder of positive connotations: value, strength and courage. Since Hinduism a religion henotheist, in the Vedic pantheon, unlike the greek, each Deva is celebrated as the largest in the hymns dedicated to him. To declare the primacy of Indra over the other gods are especially numerous hymns dedicated to him that are found in the Rig Veda, nearly a quarter (250) and in 50 other is quoted. Indra is the warrior god, the protector of the Aryans, who leads in their conquests. His figure is huge, has a beard and blond hair wrapped in a turban, and march into battle on a chariot pulled by two horses brandishing lizards up the Vajra, a weapon which symbolizes the thunderbolt, or the network of Indra, the symbol of the magician and illusionist. Indra is a big drinker of soma, typical drink of the Vedic sacrifice, drinking in large quantities before the fighting. Indra is also considered the killer of Vritra (from the root = force VR, wrap. It is often depicted as a snake constrictor), son of Tvastr (the craftsman of the gods), who is also the father of Indra. So Indra and Vritra can be considered brothers. Indra for nature goes against the order. The principle Vrtra, the constrictor snake, wrapped everything in itself and therefore contained the world inside his stomach. He was totally immersed in the contemplation of himself as not to allow the event to flow, so Indra to realize the world was forced to sacrifice his brother. In some mantra it seems even that is Vrtra to ask Indra to kill him. In a sense Vritra and Indra are the same principle, but Indra wanting to taste the bliss of perceiving the other, decided to destroy the monster constrictor and ensure that the universal possibility contained within it is realized in place. Vrtra cutting in half by the two parties formed the sun and the moon and its stomach out, again according to the mantra, water or cows (symbol of the clouds). Vrtra is also considered an impregnable fortress and so Indra is called the destroyer of fortresses. The fortress, being dell'inespugnabilità symbol par excellence, in terms Vedic often takes the shape of a starless night, darkness (the great enemy of Indra), so Indra ripping through the night-fortress-darkness, generates USAS (the aurora ). Since the destruction of Vrtra therefore Indra found as water (Soma) and fire (Agni). Categoria:Goa'uld Categoria:System Lord's Categoria:Hindù Pantheon